It is sometimes necessary for locksmiths or mechanics to work on or tear down the steering column of a vehicle to repair or replace lock cylinders or other components contained within the steering column. As an example, locksmiths are frequently called upon to repair or replace damaged ignition locks in automobiles, which in virtually all modern vehicles are located on the steering column. Most ignition locks of vehicles have a two-fold function. Placing a key in the lock and turning it energizes the starter to turn over the engine; this action also "unlocks" the steering wheel so that the vehicle may be directionally controlled.
In order to repair or replace components of the steering column such as the ignition lock, one must first remove the steering wheel and this is done by using a tool called a steering wheel puller. A steering wheel puller is employed to remove the steering wheel from the steering shaft without damage. Without a steering wheel puller, one would not be able to properly remove the steering wheel. The next step in repairing, for example, the ignition lock, is to remove the lock plate in the steering column which is the device that locks up the steering wheel when the key is turned off. This lock plate is held in place in the steering column by a retainer called a snap ring which surrounds the steering shaft. In order to remove the retainer or snap ring, one must first release the pressure put on it by the lock plate through the action of compressing the lock plate in a downward direction. This is typically done with another tool called a lock plate compressor.
There are three basic types of steering columns. One, a standard column which is fixed in position and the steering wheel does not move either up or down or in and out. In more recent years, the tilt steering column has become popular and in such a construction the steering wheel and a portion of the steering column is adjustable in an up and down direction to accommodate the needs of individual drivers. A third type of steering assembly is also used and this is called a tilt/telescopic steering column which not only adjusts in a vertical manner but can also be adjusted in a direction either towards or away from the driver. The first two described columns, that is the standard column and the tilt column, are basically the same when it comes to disassembly and a tool is required to remove the steering wheel and another tool to compress the lock plate. The lock plate in a tilt/telescoping column is of different construction and requires yet another type of tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool which will effectively remove steering wheels and at the same time serve to compress the lock plate on virtually all types of steering columns available in current model vehicles.